


The third season

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Iron Fist week, Post Episode s02e10 A Duel of Iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: A small snippet of Danny and Ward in the bar in China
Relationships: Ward Meachum & Danny Rand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The third season

Danny sat down beside Ward again.

“That was flashy.”, is all the dark haired man says and raises a brow.

“Subtlety isn’t my style.”, Danny shrugged and looked around the bar, some people were on their phones and Danny wondered, if they were calling the police, “I guess, we should leave.”

“I was starting to like it here.”, Ward mumbled, as he pushed the glass of water away from him and got up.

“Still proud of you by the way.”, Danny said, as they strolled to the back entrance. No one bothered to stop them. Danny had expected that after the little show he pulled of and it was a good thing. He really didn’t want to be forced to knock someone innocent out.

“Read the thing about Cage?”, Ward asked, as they walked down the alley and away from the bar. In the distance, Danny could hear the sirens.

“Yeah.”, he said, making it brief, “He is- I thought, we were friends, but everytime, I tried to call Luke, he hung up on me without answering and he’s ignoring my texts.”

“He’ll come to his senses.”, Ward said, “So today didn’t lead us anywhere?”

“Speaking of coming to ones senses: What about Bethany?”

“I don’t think, I want to get back together with her. I’m happy being her friend and I want to be there for the kid but I don’t think, I can be with her again. She hurt me. I know it was justified but the hurt was there and real.”

“It’s good, you know that, I guess. Instead of trying again and failing.”

“Exactly.”

Danny nodded, “And to answer your question: It wasn’t completely for nothing. They know Randall, so I guess we can continue there. Bother the rest of the gang, whatever it takes to get more information.”

“Whatever it takes.”, Ward mumbled, they walk into yet another alley and reach the back entrance of their hotel, “Sounds very-”

“Harsh? I know.”

Ward opened the door and the two of them jogged up the stairs. Danny knew, that Ward never really slept at places like this. He grew up sleeping in fancy luxury hotels, just like Danny had for his childhood years. It made Danny feel even more grateful for everything Ward was doing for him here.

“I’m thinking about calling Davos.”

“What?”

Danny had expected the answer. Davos was currently in a Shield prison. Danny hated that. He hadn’t wanted for him to go to a place like this, locked up with the worst of the worst but Davos would have been declared insane after a trial and no mental hospital would have been able to hold him. Besides, Danny didn’t want Davos to go through he things that happened at places like Birch.

“Davos might know more than anyone.”

“He tried to kill you. Several times.”, Ward hissed.

“So did you. So did your sister.”

Ward rubbed his forehead, “You need better friends, Danny.”

“I have the best.”, he shrugged, “And besides, Davos and I spend years together and he didn’t kill me then. The more I think about it, the more I believe it’s his father. And you must know a thing or two about that.”

“Don’t!”

Danny hissed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Can’t believe you are still so defensive of him.”

Danny watched Wards fingers, as he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door to their room, “I spend more than half of my life side by side with him, Ward.”

“I know.”, Ward walked into the small room and tossed the keys onto the table.

“I can’t say that he’d do the same for me but-”

“Alright.”, Ward sighed, “Enough.”

Danny nodded, “We should get a new hotel. Just in case we were followed.”

“Sounds fair, I don’t like this place.”

“You don’t like any place.”, Danny mumbled, as he tossed his coat onto a chair, “But we have to stay low profile which means this palace, is as good as we get.”

“Sometimes, I don’t know, why I’m here with you.”

“You can fly home any time.”, Danny raised a challenging brow.

“You know, this sounds super threatening with you carrying two guns, but okay.”

Danny laughed and reached for the weapons, “You know, you’re right.”, he placed them on the nightstand, where he kept them while they slept. Still perfectly within reach.

“That doesn’t make it much better.”, Ward mumbled.

“Not my problem. You know, I’ve been thinking about sending Colleen a post card.”

“You know, people don’t do this anymore, right?”

“I know, but-”

“And besides we wanna stay hidden?”, Ward raised an eyebrow.

“Good point.”, Danny grabs a bottle of water and takes a few greedy sips, before he tosses it towards Ward.

“Thanks. Who needs a bar anyway.”

Danny replies with a warm smile and sits down at the table, the ugly red chair turned around, so that it faced away from the table. With a grin, Danny leaned his head on the backrest, and pointed at the table, “So what do we do?”

Ward stared at the files, they had gathered there, information on Kun Lun, the Iron Fist, the hand and everything else that might give them answers to the questions they had.

“Well as you said, at least we know the gang knows something.”

“Yeah.”, Danny uncaps a red sharpie, keeping the cap between his teeth, as he drew a little exclamation mark behind the name of the gang they encountered today.

“Do you miss New York?”, Ward said and Danny looked up at him, feeling a little confused for a moment but then he shook his head, “I miss people: Colleen, Jeri, maybe even Luke. But I have been away from the city for such a long time. I don’t think it’s home to me beyond being the place, I live at. What about you?”

“I always hated it. When my father tortured me, I felt like I hated everything I connected with him. The city was part of it. But I think that changed. I miss the bad coffee and the crowds of people, the sirens at night.”

“As if you can hear sirens from your place.”

Ward smirked, “Fair point. But I miss it. Was KunLun home?”

Danny paused, “I don’t think so. I think- I think, home was what I was searching for. I thought it was the Iron Fist for a long time, then I thought it was New York and in New York I thought it was - I don’t know? Getting back the company? Revenge? In the end I’m still searching.”

“Maybe your home is Hawaii, wouldn’t that be nice?”

Danny laughed at that, “You just want to visit.”

“True.”

“Thanks, Ward.”

Ward smiled at Danny, “We should sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now uploaded for the day 5 of the Iron Fist week but originally it's part of a longer fic, I wrote, that is supposed to be like a concept for season 3. (It's gayer than it would have been in canon tho)  
> Anyway, I hate parts of my draft and there's problems with the plot, so I'm just gonna upload this for now. Maybe there'll be more but I'd need to fix a lot so idk yet.


End file.
